


TimeWarp

by DragonWhiskers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Back in the interrogation chair we go...but not for fun this time, But with sex, F/M, Force Lightning, Here a Clone -there a clone -everywhere a clone, Hey Anakin and Yoda showed up!, I mean it there is no real plot here, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren's mouth was made for oral sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Return of the Porgs, Rey timetravels to fuck Kylo back the Light, Smut smut and more smut, Still nothing but CRACK, That's Not How The Force Works, The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural, Timewarp crackfic, Upsilon Class transport, interrogation chair sex, porn with crack plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: Rey has had enough of being alone. After she recovers from the events of TRoS, she promptly finds a way to time travel back to when she and Ben first meet. Her plan is to seduce him to the Light.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 30
Kudos: 139
Collections: ReylOlds





	1. Chapter 1

Rey rubbed over the implant clip in her arm. It had become a habit of hers now that her plan was finally coming to fruition. Everything was in place and she’d taken every last precaution she could. Now she just needed to intercept herself from the past and trade places. Then she’d finally see Ben again. 

~*~

Kylo knows his prey is just up ahead, the girl he’d heard so much about, but her signature in the force wasn’t panicked or frightened as the was the norm when he approached anyone. It takes him off guard when he sees her standing with her back to him and when she turned around, he wasn’t able to interpret the look on her face. It was somewhere between _am I dreaming_ and _I love you._

He approached her slowly with his saber drawn, ready to freeze her at any moment should she raise her blaster to fire at him, but she remained still like she was waiting for him. He looked her up and down, unable to not admire her body. Tone, sleek and strong, her presence glowing like the sun to him. 

Kylo reached out to see just who she was and why she was here. _  
_

_The map. She'd seen it. She knew what it was.  
_

Now he knew he needed to take her with him. Somehow he knew it, _felt_ it. She was _something_ to him. 

There is an odd smile on her face when he forced her into unconsciousness that unnerved him as he lifted her in his arms, but what was more disturbing was the sense that he’s done this before. 

~*~

He had her in the interrogation chair and the feelings he got while watching her sleep are confusing him. There was a sense of satisfaction for capturing her, for having her with him that he decided he’ll examine later, but there was an uneasiness in him at the sight of her restained. He didn't like it, the thought of holding her against her will, but he was not about to let her get away. She had to stay with him, no matter what, that he was sure of that. 

When she started to stir, he stayed crouched down, keeping himself as small as possible and just happy to be watching her.

Her eyes darted around and there was such a profound sense of relief that rolled off her when her eyes landed on him that Kylo was stunned silent. 

"BEN! I'm so happy to see you! Even seeing that ridiculous mask makes me happy." Her smile was bright and her eyes were sincere as she gazed at him. 

That clearly confused him and he couldn’t decide if she was crazy or if it was some kind of trick. Wait, she called his helmet ridiculous, he didn't want her thinking that about him. In a huff, he took it off and he watched her eyes go soft, her entire demeanor relaxing. It looked like she was enthralled by his face - that can't be right?

Kylo mentally shakes himself. It had got be a trick, even though he hoped it wasn't. She was the most breathtaking woman he'd ever seen, even while strapped down in the chair and wearing desert wrappings. He tried to collect himself and get on with the reason he brought her here.

"Tell me about the - " he started but she quickly interrupted him. 

"Droid. Yes, I know, I know. BB-8 is a great droid. I'll introduce you to him. Kriff, I'll even take you to your uncle right now. I know where he's at, you don't need to worry about the droid or the map," She flicks the locks open with the force and smiled at him. 

What? Does she know where Skywalker is? She has the force! Why had he not noticed it before? Kylo was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn’t realize his mouth was hanging open as he stared at her in shock. 

"Ben, please. Come with me," she says enticingly as she steps into his space. He blinks down at her stunning hazel eyes, utterly enchanted. 

"How," his voice cracked and he swallowed hard, "Why do you keep calling me my na- Ben?"

"I guess I could call you Kylo, but," she looks down at his lips, he's sure she did before her eyes flick back up to his.

"But?" He prompted.

"Ben is the man that saved me, the man I'm here for. He's the man that I'd give my heart to," her voice was nearly a whisper and she was practically standing on him. 

He wanted so badly to taste her lips. Her cheeks were flushed a beguiling shade of pink making her smattering of freckles darken. And she was right there, practically begging him.

"You know, I can take whatever-" he tried to steer things back to him being the intimidating one.

"Whatever you want. Yes, I know. What do you want right now, Ben?" She whispered leaning in closer, her eyes drifting down again before she looked up at him from beneath her long dark lashes. 

He let his hands come up and wrap around her triceps, before he bent down, crashing his lips to hers. He could tell she was startled but quickly melted against him. Her hands gripped the front of his surcoat as a soft moan rose in her. 

He couldn't think past the fire in his veins, that little sound she made, it set him ablaze with desire. She was perfect. Her lips, her eyes, the feel of her under his gloved hands and then she moaned again for him. Kylo thought he was going to combust on the spot. 

He pushed her back against the chair, trying to press into her more. Her gasp was enough of an opening for him to push his tongue inside her sweet mouth. He groaned this time, unable to hold the thrust of his pelvis back. Kylo felt her response to his grinding, her legs parting and her knee drifted up to his hip. 

Kylo grabbed her thigh, using it to pull them tighter together. He pressed into her harder, trying to find the rhythm between thrusting his hips and plunging his tongue into her. She whimpered once, her whole body shuddered and he thought he may have found it.

Her fingers brush over his shoulders, traveling up his neck before she plunged them into his hair. It felt incredible, nothing mattered to him now, just having her touch him was all he wanted. 

He slid his other hand down her arm to her hip, gripping the leg she was balancing on and yanked her knee up around his waist. With her back against the chair and both legs around his hips, Kylo wedged himself snugly between her thighs. Her slight weight was resting on his erection and he couldn't get enough of it.

Her breathy cry made him growl as he started kissing down her throat, tugging her clothing out of the way. He snaked a hand around her neck and she gasped, the sound catching in her throat. 

He pulled his head back to look down at her. Lips swollen and red, panting and flushed, she was beautifully disheveled. The sight of his gloved hand as it engulfed her slender throat when he splayed his fingers out, seeing just how delicate she looked next to him, that made him harder than he thought possible. 

He reached down and tore at her belt, clinking it open and letting it drop off her. He attacked his belt next, throwing it to the side. He mourned the need to untangle himself from her, but it was the only way to get her pants out of the way and he was desperate to feel her skin on his.

She seemed just as eager as he helped steady her as she slipped one pant leg off and then the other. Her hands quickly flew to push his surcoat off and tug his undershirt out of his pants before he could shrug off his suspenders. 

She seemed desperate to touch him too, groaning when her hands splayed over his chest. Kylo tugged his trousers down over his hips, giving him enough room to pull his aching cock out, wedging it in the cradle of her hips, before he returned to kissing her like he was trying to climb inside her mouth. 

He ground himself against her slippery core, feeling her hot skin slide against him. He quickly started thrusting, bouncing her roughly along his shaft. He desperately wanted to push inside her, but he needed her to cum first, otherwise, he didn't know if he'd last more than a few minutes, certainly not long enough to get her there as well. 

She was so hot, her skin scorching his as they slipped and moved against each other. 

He wrapped his hand back around her throat, getting a breathy gasp from her as she panted and wrapped a leg around his hip. 

"Gonna fuck you so good, gonna stretch you around me, you're gonna be so tight," he mumbled in her ear, increasing the pressure of his hips when she cried out. 

"Cum for me. Cum for me, wanna be inside you so bad," he gripped her hip and started to angle his thrusts to catch her opening. 

He extended his thumb down, seeking her clit. Maybe if he could add a little pressure there directly - she sounded close, that might tip her over.

Beneath her thatch of dark curls, she was swollen and slick. Kylo had the biggest urge to kneel down and nibble on what his thumb was currently rubbing. Later he thought, later when they were on a bed. Then he'd indulge, now he just wanted to hear her wail in pleasure before he took her hard and fast. 

Her legs were shaking and her fingers were buried in his hair, tugging and clawing as she twisted under him. 

"Ben!" She cried in a broken breathless gasp and he finally dipped his knees, and pushed up, impaling her on his member. 

He shuddered at the pulsing silken sheath of her body, so wet, but so tight. He growled as he set a brutal pace, chasing his own climax as quickly as he could. He slammed their hips together, knowing he was leaving bruises on them both in his wake but thinking he’d care about that later.

She was clinging to him for dear life, her mouth hanging open and her eyes squeezed shut, her fingers digging into his back. He loved it. He wanted to hear her cry his name again. He started frantically rubbing his thumb against her clit again and he felt her seize up tighter than before. 

He groaned and lost his rhythm, only to redouble his efforts. He was close now, feeling her writhing around him, her body tightly squeezing him for all he's worth. It was nearly enough to make his vision white out as he came harder than ever before. 

She was moaning quickly before her body stiffened when he gave a few last deep thrusts to drag the feeling out, pumping as deeply as he could before his knees turned to jelly. Laying his full weight on her, to keep them as upright as possible against the chair, he leaned his head back, watching her face thought a curtain of his sweaty black hair. 

Her cheeks had a flush to them and he knew he was done for when her eyes fluttered open. They were such a beguiling shade of hazel he never wanted to look at anything else ever again, then she smiled at him. 

He thought his heart was going to stop dead at the sight of her dazzling smile before she said: “So when we can walk again, do you want to head to your shuttle?”


	2. Chapter 2

Rey was thinking to herself as she imputed the flight plan for reaching Ahch-to and hit the button for the light speed jump. She was happy they had planted the sabotage program Rose had given her to take down Starkiller without needing the Resistance fighters getting involved. Rey would have liked to have seen their faces when they realized the base would no longer be an issue now. 

The program was elegant in its simplicity, it would deactivate the shields on Starkiller as well as shut down and lockout the oscillators' reactors. It was set to start the moment the First Order began to power up the weapon. It would start to overheat and ultimately implode, turning the entire planet into so much debris. Rey couldn’t help but smile to herself as she stared out at the blue star field of lightspeed streaming past when she felt his hands slide around her waist. 

Ben had been more than happy to come with her. 

  
  
~*~  
  


Kylo buried his face in her neck, hugging her tightly to him. Rey had turned his life upside down and he couldn't be happier for it. He felt her sigh, a happy sound as her fingers flew over the Upsilons control board. 

She was so clever, his Rey, so strong and so beautiful. Just thinking about how she had held him, told him she'd give him her heart...how she looked when he'd been moving inside her.

Kylo felt his body stiffen and he rubbed his erection into the sweet swell of her ass. He nibbled on her shoulder, letting his hands roam up her body to massage over her pert little breasts. 

"Want you," he whispered in her ear as he licked up her throat. He sucked along her pulse and bit down with enough pressure to feel her knees weaken a little. "I want to do so many things to you, now that we have some time to ourselves."

It had only been an hour or so since he'd taken her in the interrogation room, but he didn't care. He wanted to see her laid out bare beneath him, to feel her body lose control because of what he was doing to her. Kylo didn't think he'd ever get enough to feel truly satisfied. 

She was moaning as he pulled her away from the console. Her head tilted back on his shoulder and her hands reaching up to dive into his hair. He turned her around to face him, smirking before he bent to kiss her, tugging her against him. He held her tightly as he walked her backward, leading them back into the body of the shuttle. He maneuvered them until her back bumped the wall next to the panel that let the fold away berth down in his private quarters of the transport. 

Not taking his mouth off her, he hit the panel with the side of his fist, his other hand traveling down to start unbuckling her belt. He leaned back from the kiss to see her flushed and panting. He was sure he looked the same as he started to peel her clothing off. Rey for her part stayed quiet, save for little sighs and gasps here and there as he removed more and more of her coverings. 

Once he had her blissfully nake before him, Kylo had her sit down on the bed. There was such a mix of emotions around them. Anticipation mixed with amazement, nervousness blended with calm. He couldn’t pin down one single thing in her emotions, or his, but he did finally have her totally to himself, completely bare and waiting for him. 

He trailed his fingers over her shoulders and down her collarbones, watching as the feel of the black leather made her shiver, her nipples puckering more with each caress. He traced over her freckles, down her chest, and over her thighs, until he slowly spread her knees open. Looking up into her face as he pushed her legs wider, Kylo could see she was enjoying this, but there was a look of such awe and he dared hope love that was overlaying her lust, he felt dizzy from just seeing it. 

Gently he pushed her to lean back on her elbows as he kneeled down before her. His torso draped over her thighs and he reveled in how small she looked under him. Curling over her, Kylo kept his eyes on hers as he leaned down to place a trail of soft kisses on one thigh and then the other, steadily moving upward. He palmed her hips, helping her tilt them, finally spreading her enough for him to see her soft pink skin. 

He started, mesmerized at her, finally seeing the place that he had been buried to the hilt inside her. Breathing her musk it was heady and made his body strain even harder against his pants. He should have undressed before this, but part of him enjoyed the idea of him clothed while she was so utterly vulnerable before him. Glancing up, he saw Rey was just as affected as he was. Her hazel eyes were nearly black and her mouth was parted as she softly panted above him. 

No words were needed between them, he could feel her want as he could his own. She wanted this as much as he did. The force was buzzing around them, the feeling was electric and near-tangible. Her mind was open and her emotions were resting just over his. They were connected in a way he had never experienced with another force user before. Kylo closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose, before pinning her with his gaze and just a touch of the force.

He wanted her to stay right where he had her. 

Rey gasped when she felt the hold over her, but she widened her legs just a tiny bit more and that was enough of an invitation for him. 

He ducked his head down, finally getting his mouth where he wanted it. He closed his eyes as his tongue slid over her, the first taste hitting him like a blaster bolt. He groaned and dived in, licking and sucking as fast as he could. 

Rey bowed her spine and jerked her hips, but he held her still, keeping her right where he wanted her. She gasped and laid herself out flat, only to thrust her tits up as he started sucking rapidly on her. 

Kylo darted his tongue into her, feeling around for her opening, wanting to see how far he could plunge inside her. Using his thumbs, he pulled her skin back, memorizing the way her body looked. From her swollen pink clitoris to her reddening inner labia, he wanted to map her. 

He gently exposed her clitoris by pulling the hood of skin back and softly licked at it. Her reaction was immediate and loud. Kylo repeated the lick, faster then slower, listening to how each different movement affected her. 

His mouth was watering as he took her clitoris between his lips, applying a softer suction than before. Rey wailed and her hands flew to his hair, her fingers dug in as she twisted beneath him. 

Hmmm, gentle seemed to be making her react the most, he pondered, as he slid his fingers down, pulling her further apart. She was so amazingly wet, he was able to push a gloved finger inside her with very little friction. She moaned and bucked as he pushed his other forefinger into her. 

Those moans grew breathy as he pulled, widened her, forcing her body to gap a little for him. He checked with the force, feeling for her emotions and sensations. While Kylo was immensely enjoying exploring her body, he didn't want to hurt her. 

What he found was drastically different from pain. 

He took her clitoris back into his mouth, nibbling gently as he started alternating his fingers, pushing them in and out of her, smearing his chin in her as she gushed. 

The overstimulation was doing the trick. He found her nearly incoherent as her body began to seize up and he could feel her orgasm approaching. Wanting to have her as blissed out as possible, Kylo maintained his pace, not speeding up or slowing down, keeping constant pressure and movement. He wanted her to fall apart on his face. 

Her thighs were shaking and the sounds were music to his ears. Her breathy moans and panting cries were making him twitch and throb in his pants. He never hated his clothing as much as he did right then.

"Mo - more! Ple- please! Ben, more!" she managed to gasp out, nearly grinding his mouth into her as she shifted her hips up. 

More, he thought. Well, he can do more. 

Pulling one of his fingers from her dripping cunt, he slid it down until he touched her puckered ring of muscle. Gently, but with steady pressure, he slowly pushed the tip of it inside her. Rey had gone as taut as a bowstring while he was working his finger into her, now she twitched and moaned non-stop as he started to alter his fingers thrusting into her. His nibbling quickly turned into sucking and soon he had her shouting out his name as her orgasm finally crashed over her. 

He gently untangled himself, slowly sliding his fingers free of her twitching and convulsing body. She was writhing and panting, her eyes unseeing as he dropped his gloves to the floor and started tearing at his clothes. 

His eyes never left her, drinking in her beautiful body as he knelt down beside her. Kylo placed a hand on her knees, guiding her legs open. He had ignored his body for too long and he needed to be inside her. She let him manipulate her body, shifting to where they both fit on the bed before he knelt down between her thighs. 

Kylo gave himself a few strokes as he watched her blink her eyes open and look at him. There was such a look of welcoming on her flushed face, he didn't think he could contain his feelings any longer. Elation, longing, and carnal desire like he'd never experienced before crashed through him as he lined his body up to take her again. 

As he started to push, his world narrowed down to the feel of her walls clinging to him, the slight give as he sunk down into her. He shuddered as he bottomed out. He stayed there hugging her tightly, kissing her throat and just holding her.

Rey started shifting her hips, minute movements that he followed. Laying down over her gave him so much more leverage to thrust, allowing him to experiment with his speed and tempo. She felt just as wonderful as the first time, but now, now he knew what to expect and he wanted more. Catching his arm under her knee, he drew her leg up and away, giving him room for a deeper impact. 

She was so slick, he nearly slipped out of her when he shifted up, wanting a better angle and more strength behind his hips. He pushed back inside, watching as she threw her head back at the feeling of him plunging into her. They were so in sync, he could feel when he hit a particularly good spot inside her, that he grabbed her hips, helping maintain that angle and proceed to run over it again and again. He wanted her to fall apart under him, to cum so hard she saw stars and never wanted another to ever touch her, only him. 

Her body clamped down on him like a vice and she was crying out with each thrust. Kylo felt her crest, but instead of peaking and coming down, her orgasm plateaued and she stayed there. He could feel it drawn out longer and longer with each movement of his body. He swallowed his groans and pounded into her, wanting to match her. 

It was like her body was waiting for his climax to help send her over that edge. He couldn’t deny her anything now, he certainly wouldn’t deny her this pleasure. 

He felt it, his release, climbing up his spine, getting tighter and tighter in him, something was pulling and twisting taking him higher and higher. All too soon, his body seized and he shouted out her name as he held suspended above her while buried as deeply as he could be. 

He collapsed, panting and shaking, unable to control his limbs as he curled around her. Euphoria washed over him as he felt her brushing his soaking wet hair away from his face. With a monumental amount of effort, he rolled off her, pulling her close to his chest and closing his eyes, before he passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn...that really didn't get anywhere! Guess I'll have to come up with a 3rd part.


	3. Chapter 3

The ocean air smelled the same as it did the first time she set foot on the island. Rey stood for a moment gazing out over the peaceful water, watching the annoyingly adorable porgs scurry about their lives, unbothered by the rest of the universe. 

She turned away from the peace and tranquility of the cliffside view, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. She just hoped Ben would follow her instructions. 

~*~

Kylo wanted to believe Rey hadn't lied to him, but he couldn't sense Skywalker here on this, or anywhere for that matter, on this worse than backwater planet. Even as she insisted Skywalker had cut himself off from the force. Kylo thought he'd still be able to sense his uncle. 

He was looking forward to finally getting to thrash the old man. Rey had made him promise not to kill Skywalker outright, but she didn't say he couldn't kill him later. She had insisted that she understood Skywalker needed a good ass-kicking, but she needed him alive afterward. 

As they took a seemingly endless amount of roughly made stone steps, Kylo felt his temper slipping. He wanted to get his hands on Luke and get his revenge!

When the rounded the last bend, there stood a line figure in robes of aged white. 

"Luke!" He shouted, igniting his saber as the old man turned to finally face what he'd created. 

"Ben," all the old man said.

"That's all you have to say to me _uncle?"_ Kylo raged, flourishing his blade, "After all this time, nothing more to say before I kill you?" 

"I told you we aren't killing him. I meant it," Rey said behind him. Kylo could tell she was exasperated, but he wouldn't be robbed of his revenge, not now. He would get her to forgive him later, he was sure of it, since she didn't seem to like Luke either. 

He charged, not giving either of them time to think. He swung and Luke dodged. He swung again only for Luke to sidestep him. The old man's agility was something he hadn't considered and it only infuriated him further. 

Kylo advanced, pushing his uncle closer to the cliff's edge. Seeing his body broken on the rocky shoreline might not be as satisfying as impaling him on his saber, but he'd still be dead.

He swung and felt something slam into him before the shock started racing across his nerves. Kylo turned in time to see Luke also falling to his knees, the pair of them wearing the identical expression of confusion and pain.

~*~

Kylo shook his head to clear away the last of the lingering fog that was rolling through him. He tried to lift his hand but found them bound. He became fully alert, eyes jerking around to see he was back on his ship, strapped into an interrogation chair and Luke was in a similar situation across from him. 

He could only stare for a moment, utterly confused as to what the hell had happened to him.

The door slid open and Rey walked in. She smiled at him, that bright happy smile that made his heart constrict, even though he knew she had to have done this. He just wanted to know why. It wasn't like he hadn't done the same thing to her. Kylo just hoped she didn't want a repeat performance with Luke in the room. That would not be a kink he'd do. 

"Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't do that! That is between us, only." She smirked at him before patting his cheek, "And I'll only use lightening on you again if you ask nicely."

Then she picked up a glass of water, gave him a sip before she threw it at Luke's face.

The water never touched him.

Kylo looked over to see Luke's piercing blue eyes staring at them as the floating water fell to the floor. 

"Oh, good. You've reestablished your connection to the force," Rey smiled again but this time it was bittersweet. 

"Now listen to me, both of you. I have a lot to share with you and we don't have a lot of time to argue, hence why you two are strapped in."

Kylo watched as she started removing bits off her clothing. Small pieces, a part of her buckle, a bit from her jacket, a piece off her armband. She talked as she laid them down in front of her on the small tray. 

"Sheev Palpatine is alive. Well, a clone of his is alive...mostly alive. Anyway, Snoke was a puppet of Palpatine this entire time. He manipulated and twisted both of you. Making you doubt and eventually hate each other by breaking the little trust you two had in the first place," 

Both Luke and Kylo went to speak, but Rey used the force to clamp both of their mouths shut the same time she tightened their restraints. 

"Save it. I'm not done." She started explaining how she knew this, talking about the future and how she'd traveled back three years to fix it. 

Kylo got distracted as he watched her work, floating all the pieces she'd assembled and lastly the glowing blue Kyber crystal he could feel it - it was Anakin's crystal. 

His eyes darted up to look at Luke, who was also staring hard at the components of his old lightsaber, his father's saber. 

"You had that on you the entire time?!" Kylo gapped as she effortlessly floated all the pieces up and let them seamlessly interlock into place. The lightsaber hung there a moment before she pulled another completed saber from behind her back. Both sabers hung in the air before she levitated them down. 

"Yes, Ben. The entire time," she smiled at him, before looking over at Luke. He was staring at the sabers, deep in thought. 

"How did you know about -"

"Leia's saber? You told me. After you became a force ghost," Rey didn't sound happy about that. 

"Wait - Mom had a saber?" Kylo's head hurt more now.

Luke looked up at him and there was a hint of his old teacher in it before he sighed heavily. 

"The darkness you always sensed in Ben was Snoke and the unease in you was Palpatine. They both have done everything in their power to tear your family apart," Rey said looking down at both sabers, her fingers lightly caressed over the metal. 

"But neither of you will believe just me, so, Anakin, please join us. Master Yoda, you too." 

Kylo thought Rey had lost her mind, his love was insane. Not that he minded, but still...it would make something's harder in the long run, but then he thought he was hallucinating. 

Two figures, astral blue and transparent appeared next to Rey. 

One was definitely Master Yoda, as Luke had described him in detail many times, the other was a young man, who couldn't have been older than Kylo himself. His hair was wavy and his eyes were bright, like Luke's. 

"Grandfather?"

"Hi, Dad." 

"Son. Grandson. I see Rey managed to do it," Anakin didn't smile, but there was humor in his eyes. 

"Hmmm, yes, Master she may yet become," Yoda said, his long ears turning while his face stayed still. 

"So the Emperor has still found a way to ruin the lives of my family even from beyond death. What are you two going to do about it?" Anakin looked hard at Luke and he turned those eyes on Kylo. 

"Ben. I'm so happy to finally get to speak to you. Please understand I tried to break past Snoke and Palpatine so many times, but they combined were too much and kept me away from you," hearing that crushed Kylo. 

"But...but you told me to finish what you had started. Order 66, rid the galaxy of Jedi,"

"No, that wasn't me. I thought that was the only way for a time. To bring order and peace, but that was always Snoke in your head, not me. I'm telling you to help this beautiful young woman and then do whatever she wants for the rest of your lives. She's the boss now." 

Rey smiled and blushed, ducking her head down, but she looked up at him, and he could see Rey wanted that too. 

"But who is she?" Luke asked, breaking the tangible feeling between Rey and Ben.

"Hmmm, Palpatine blood, she is, Heart of a Skywalker, she has. The way of it, she knows. Rey of Jakku, Rey of the Force. Destiny, in her hands, the Force lays," Yoda said and Ben thought he had misheard the long-dead master. 

"What? A Palpatine? How?" Luke bellowed, jerking against his bindings.

"Apparently my father was another clone of Palpatine, but he didn't get the force, so he was scrapped from the cloning program on Jakku. He led his own life, met a fellow scavenger and they got hitched and had me. Palpatine found out and came looking for them, for me. They thought the best way to hide me was to sell me to a junklord,” Rey glared at Luke, challenging him to say something about her past. 

Luke was quiet for a while. Ben kept trying to catch Rey’s eye, but she was fiddling with the two sabers in front of her. 

“So...Ben never killed my other students and didn’t burn down the temple?”

“No,” they both said at once and Rey looked up at him finally. She had tears running down her cheeks. 

“Sweetheart,” he breathed, wishing he could hold her right then. 

Anakin raised his hand and the restraints opened. Ben didn’t even spare Luke a glance, he just dropped to his knees in front of Rey, hugging her as quickly as he could. 

Everyone was quiet, waiting for Rey to feel like speaking again. 

“Alright, I’m better now,” she looked up and kissed him lightly before she stood up. Holding her hand out, she helped him stand his full height. Ben, still hands his hands on her shoulders, placing a kiss on the top of her head, before he looked over at Luke. 

Luke was deep in thought, his eyes far away, but he looked up and nodded to Ben, holding out his hand. “I’m sorry Ben. I was very wrong about you. Please forgive me,” 

Ben started at his uncle’s hand and then down at Rey. She looked like she was on the verge of tears again, but there was such a tentative hopeful smile on her face, that he swallowed the first thing that came to mind at the idea of accepting Luke’s hand. 

They shook briefly. 

The Force ghosts smiled before they faded away and the three of them moved to the main cabin. 

“Ok, boys. Next stop. Exegol,”

**Author's Note:**

> Crack fic idea that ketp me up last night, so I had to share. I'll work on the second half in a day or so.


End file.
